battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Categories
Explanation of categories The Battle Network games have many goals and built in progress tracking. The most prominent of which is the title screen stars / icons which are awarded for various major in game accomplishments: beat the game, beat the secret boss, get all the chips, etc. It's also impossible to 100% any game after the first with a single cart; more details on why that is on a game by game basis. Read on to see all the current categories, and how to time them. A note on trading The ability to trade over chips radically alters how a category would be completed. Unless stated otherwise, trading is not allowed. Trading is an important issue, as certain categories (generally 100%) can't be completed using a single cart. Also, none of the entries in the series have a true 'New Game+' (no, not even MMBN4). So trading can be used as a sort of pseudo 'NG+'. Again, all categories will say if trading is allowed, and to what extent. MMBN (formatting example) Category Description Timer starts: description / note Timer ends: description / note MMBN1 Any% Get the yellow title screen star. This is done by deleting / skipping the Life Virus (final boss) and watching the credits. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: at the end of the final cutscene before the credits (there is an audio cue) 'NG+' Same as Any%, but all trading is allowed. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: at the end of the final cutscene before the credits (there is an audio cue) MMBN2 MMBN2 has an unlockable Hard Mode which increases the health and damage of all enemies by 50%. It also changes the fixed encounters to be more difficult. Each category will have separate normal and hard mode entries. Any% Get the yellow title screen star. This is done by deleting Gospel (final boss) and watching the credits. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: at the end of the final cutscene before the credits (there is an audio cue) 'NG+' Same as Any%, but all trading is allowed. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: at the end of the final cutscene before the credits (there is an audio cue) Drop the Bass (aka Green Star) Get the green title screen star. This is done by deleting the REAL Bass in the WWW area. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when Bass starts exploding 4 Stars Get the yellow, green, red, and blue title screen stars. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when the title screen shows 4 stars 100% Get all 5 title screen stars. Getting the chips for the purple star requires two carts with at least 4 stars to net battle. As such, this category requires two carts. Given that, all trading is allowed, so having a cart with the 10 secret chips already (among other things) is highly recommended. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when the title screen shows 5 stars MMBN3 Any% Get the yellow title screen star. This is done by deleting Alpha (final boss), escaping, and watching the credits. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when you lose control of Mega Man after the Alpha escape. 'NG+' Same as Any%, but all trading is allowed. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when you lose control of Mega Man after the Alpha escape. Drop the Bass (aka Green Star) Goal: Delete Bass GS in Secret Area 3. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when Bass starts exploding 7 Stars (minimum assistance) In order to get the Purple star you must obtain all 85 mega chips. BowlMan V1-4 can ONLY be obtained in Blue; conversely, MistMan V1-4 can ONLY be obtained in White. After defeating BassGS and collecting the 81 Mega chips present in your version, do a library compare with any cartridge that has in its library the 4 Mega chips you are missing (either MistMan V1-4 for Blue version, or BowlMan V1-4 for White version). Then, buy the 4 chips from Higsby's Chip Order system for 58,000 Zenny. Goal: Delete Alpha Omega Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: When you lose control of Mega Man after the Alpha Omega escape. 7 Stars (full trading) All trading is allowed. Goal: Delete Alpha Omega Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: When you lose control of Mega Man after the Alpha Omega escape. 100% (minimum assistance) This category is similar to 7 Stars, but there are several additional requirements. Before deleting Alpha Omega you should: collect all HPMemorys, collect all RegUPs, and collect all Giga chips. Goal: Delete Alpha Omega Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: When you lose control of Mega Man after the Alpha Omega escape. 100% (full trading) All trading is allowed. Goal: Delete Alpha Omega Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: When you lose control of Mega Man after the Alpha Omega escape. Mega Man Star Force Any% Get the game complete star on the title screen. This is done by defeating Andromeda and escaping the Peace Space Station Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: when you lose control of Geo after fleeing the Peace Space Station. 2 Star Get the game complete star and the Delete SP star on the title screen. You can get the Delete SP star by deleting every FM-ian's SP forms. Timer starts: when 'NEW GAME' is selected Timer ends: after opening the gate in Deep Space for defeating all the SP FM-ians